The Heroine of Destiny
by ThePrincessofHope
Summary: All we wanted was an adventure. But one day she gets her wish and nothing will ever be the same. Link X OC.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first Zelda story please **__** review and rate. DISCLAIMER: I **__**DO NOT **__**own The Legend of Zelda in any way. **_

_**No Flames Please**__**. Enjoy!!!!!!**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Adrenaline began pumping through**__** my veins. Excitement overwhelmed my senses. I couldn't believe that I held the new Zelda game, Zelda Wii. I smugly looked at the queue behind me. It was well past midnight, and my exhaustion was winning the war with my excitement. Drowsily I got into my car and drove home. **_

**Sleepily I went into my ever loving home. Sneaking around all the rooms, I made sure that all my family were fast asleep. Quietly I changed to a comfy tracksuit, then I continued to settle into my favourite armchair in which, I always play the Wii. Inspecting the cover, a strange triforce symbol grasped my attention. The symbol resembled a golden triforce with angel wings. The symbol began to draw me in, it seemed so familiar, yet so alien to me. A strong burning sensation erupted in my left hand, yet no visible mark appeared. Just as quickly as a dropped the cover, a heavy wave of sleep washed over my body. Surely enough I fell into a solemn sleep. **

**Opening my eyes the next morning, an amazingly bright light filled my eyes. Tears ran down my face as I shut my stinging watery eyes. A soft gentle breeze swept over my resting body. Out of shock my eyes sprang open. Fear and awe welled in my heart as my eyes drank in my strange surroundings. Large ancient wise trees surround the open space where I lay. A young gentle spring flowed merrily to my left and a dusty path twisted away to my right. I began to believe that I'm not in Ireland anymore. **

**Slowly I made an effort to stand. A wave of nausea washed over me, I noticed a figure of a man on horseback walking towards me. The wave of dizzy sickness overwhelmed my petite body. Weakly I collapsed onto my knees; I heard the heavy stomping of hooves quicken their pace. A strong pair of hands scooped me back onto my feet from behind. The hands gently released me, but I staggered again. The gentle hands took a firm hold of me to keep me standing. **

**I awkwardly turned to see my support. I was greeted by a mass of unruly blonde hair and a pair of wild sapphire eyes washed with concern. **

"**Are you ill, m'lady?" asked the blonde young man.**

**Transfixed on his eyes, the same burning sensation engulfed my hand. But this time it was ten fold to my previous experience. I gasped in pain and glared at my hand. The same symbol of the cover of the game began to glow on my left hand. Staring at the strange sight I passed out into the arms of the stranger. **

*************

**Wearily I opened my eyes once again. Feeling the pillow beneath my head, I began to think that my encounter with the blue wild eyes was some sort of dream. Slowly I sat up still dazed about my strange experience. Carefully I propped myself against the wall behind the bed. Quietly I gazed around the room I was in. **

**A gentle flicker of a candle dimly lit the room. I faintly could make out the shadow of a stove, and a ladder which lead to some sort of loft. There was a table in the centre of the room. My fragile light source stood on the table. Yet it was not unaccompanied, the shadow of a young man sat stationed at the table. He seemed to be righting something. Cautiously I attempted to get off the bed. As soon as I tried to stand, my knees began to buckle beneath me. But as I fell, the same strong hands grasped my petite body and kept me standing. **

"**Milady, you are very impatient to heal?" chucked the young man. **

"**But I have to get home." I pleaded. **

"**Then you are not a Hylian?" continued my rescuer. I simply shook my head as an answer. As if the moment called for it, my stomach let out a hearty rumble. Immediately I felt my cheeks redden. The stranger let out a laugh that lifted my soul. **

"**Come sit, I shall prepare you a hearty meal, by your stomach's rebuttal you haven't ate all day" he laughed merrily. Within five minutes a plate of bread, cheese and fruit sat in front of me. The meal was accompanied by a large cup of milk. I began to feel quite embarrassed by all the burdens I had caused. But my stomach once again stopped my thoughts in its tracks. Shyly I tucked into my food. My host joined me with a plate of his own. **

**We tidied up after the meal in an awkward silence. When I turned back to the table, my host had a slight tinge of pink to his cheeks and began to look intensely into my eyes. **

"**If I may be so bold, may I ask your name, my fair lady?" he asked with a definite qualm of nervousness in his voice. **

"**I'm Jayne. What is your name?" I gingerly replied. The passion in his eyes made me turn a deep shade of blood red. **

"**My name is Link. I am the Hero of Time." he quoted with such a tone that it sent shivers down my spine. Then I realised that I was talking to 'The Link' of the Legend of Zelda series, the barer of the Triforce of Courage. My left hand began to throb worse than ever before. I stared at my hand and the symbol on the cover of the new Zelda game glowed on my left hand again. A triforce with wings. A wave of weakness came of my body. Limply I fell into Link's arms. I rested my head on his shoulder. **

"**Jayne are you well?" Link half shouted with panic. Link grasped my left hand and gazed at the symbol that glowed furiously. I saw Link's eyes widen in shock. **

"**You bare the triforce?! That is not possible!" cried he. With no effort Link swiftly picked me up bridal style, and rushed outside. **

**Link set my feet carefully on the ground. I tried to stand but my legs again gave way. **

"**Lean your body against mine" he gentle spoke. While taking out the fabled Ocarina of Time to call his noble steed. I did as he instructed. **

"**Why are you rushing?" I panted. **

"**Jayne, the triforce you bare has just been awakened in you, correct? Then your body cannot truly withstand its drain yet, because it is a full triforce. If Princess Zelda does not teach you to control it, it could kill you." Link calmly versed. All I could do was stare. With a strong effort, I pushed myself away from Link. Shakily I stood in front of him and stared at him in shock. Link motioned towards me, I tried to move away by legs couldn't handle the stress. My legs went beneath me, but Link's strong hands caught me. Weakly I struggled against him. Quietly he whispered soothing words in my ear and held me close. Eventually I gave in and sobbed into his chest. **

"**I will not let anything bad happen to you. Now, come." He soothed as his steed arrived.**

**With such ease he lifted me onto his horse. Link swiftly got on behind me, Link told me to lean against him and rest. I gripped the chest of Link's tunic. I wasn't frightened, but I needed someone to comfort me. Link held me close and soothed me as he urged his steed into a swift gallop into the night.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Second Chapter of my Zelda Story YAY!!!!**** DISCLAIMER: I do **_**NOT**_

**own The Legend of Zelda in any way!**

**No flames Please! Enjoy!!!!!!!!!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Before I was aware of it, we were traversing across the fabled Hyrule Field. But I could hardly keep my eyes open, as a wave tiredness and nausea as before began to take over my senses. Link must have felt my grip weaken on his tunic, as I drifted into sleep I felt Link hold my hand. **

**The noise of hooves on coble stone and a bustling town woke me. I managed to notice people about their morning business looking worriedly at Link and I. Link pulled his steed to an abrupt stop. **

"**Let us pass, I am Link the Hero of Time!" he roared at the morning guard. **

**A loud clank of metal was heard and we were off again. The journey was soon at an end. By this stage I was well awake.**

"**Guard! Please take this fair maiden from my hand for a moment so that I may dismount my mare. Make haste!" yelled Link. The guard quickly responded and took me from him. As soon as was taken away from a pang of dread filled my heart. **

"**Link!" I whispered filled with panic. Link seemed to hear my plea. I watched as Link quickly leaped off the horse and ran to me. He swiftly motioned to the guard to hand me over. The guard let me down to stand, but my legs swiftly gave way beneath me. Link gently scooped me into his arms. **

"**Jayne, you're alright. I am here, I will protect you." He whispered in my ear as he stroked my hair. I felt myself beginning to lose conscience. Link noticed this and ran with me in his arms into what seemed a castle. **

"**Link? What is the matter? Is the maiden you carry ill?" asked an unfamiliar female voice. By this stage I was far too tired to keep my eyes open, and breathing had become a great ordeal. **

"**Princess, look at her left hand." answered Link with his voice filled with panic. My time must be near I thought as I struggled for air. I could feel Link running and the next thing I knew I laid down on a soft bed. **

"**What is the maiden's name?" whispered the woman into Link's ear. **

"**Eh, what? Oh her name is Jayne." answered he, with a tone of dreaminess. **

**I felt someone sit on the bed next to me.**

"**Jayne, I am Zelda. Now you must listen to me and do exactly as I say. Jayne please, open your eyes." I did as she instructed. I was greeted by a beautiful young woman about my age. Her hair was the same blonde as mine. But her eyes were a deeper blue, almost purple. She continued, "Jayne, you must control the Triforce within you. You must conceal it back to your heart and only let it out when you allow. Do you understand?"**

**I simply nodded and I closed my eyes and I did what I was instructed to do. I focused all the energy I had left and I forced the triforce power into my heart. Then I ordered it not to leave my heart unless I ordered it to. It felt so strange and foreign to me. Slowly I opened my eyes. Both Link and Zelda had relieved looks on their faces. All I could do was smile at them. **

**I motioned to get up from the bed. But Zelda immediately put her hand on my shoulder.**

"**Jayne, you have just been through quite an ordeal. You must rest." She chuckled to me.**

"**But, I have to return home." I pleaded. Link just smiled lovingly which caused me to blush. **

"**If you do not recover your energy, you will not have the strength to travel anywhere." he soothed. I giggled to myself and fell into a deep sleep.**

**********************************

**The morning I awoke to the gentle patter of hurried footsteps. Slowly I sat up, when an ache covered my body. The maid, who was preparing my room, noticed that I was just awake. She gently smiled at me, with wise old eyes. **

"**Good morrow miss. You seem to have a good rest by the look on your face." she sang as watched my drowsy expressions. "Follow me miss, we have a hot bath for you. The Princess advised us that you would be quite stiff and sore." She continued. **

**The maid signalled me to follow her. I obeyed and followed to my private bathroom. **

**I could not believe the sight that lay before me. A massive bath tub for at least two people lay before me, which caused some ideas. They were quickly discarded. It was over flowing with luxurious bubbles. Two more maids stood by, waiting to assist me in any way they could. As I approached the massive tub the three maids surrounded me. I could feel a slight trickle of sweat went down my spine. The eldest maid could sense my discomfort. **

"**Relax miss, we are all women. We are here to help you." she eased. **

**The three maids helped me out of my tracksuit suit and guided me to the bath tub. The maids eased me into the bath, the scrubbed every part of me. I was beginning to feel very awkward. Shyly I stepped out of the tub and the maids dried my gently. I felt like screaming that I was not a helpless child, but I was afraid that I would insult Princess Zelda. As I pondered on about my frustration, I noticed that one of the maids was gone. After a few moments she reappeared with a dress and other garments in hand. **

"**The Princess is having a dinner to welcome you to Hyrule, miss. Here are some garments that should complement your figure. Especially your large bust!" she jokes light heartedly. I immediately felt my cheeks go red. **

"**Follow us miss, we shall help you dress." declared the eldest maid. Quietly I followed. The maids surrounded me once more. Firstly they put an under dress on me, followed closely by a corset. It felt so uncomfortable and tight. Before I could complain a pink dress was put on me. The maids pushed me infront of the mirror. I gasped at the sight. I thought that I looked so pretty in the dress. **

"**Miss, you truly are a gem. Wait until the Hero of Time sees you." She giggled to herself. **

"**Yes" said the youngest maid. "I have heard rumours that he has taking a liking to a new petite blonde girl" she chirped as my face grew red. At that the three maids placed pink slippers on my feet. Without warning I was pushed onto a chair as the maids began to comb my hair. Thankfully after twenty minutes the maids lead me to a flight of stairs I gladly descended them to get away from their giggling. As I walked down the stairs I noticed Link watching me. Smiling to myself, I reached the bottom step, but as I stepped down. I stepped on my dress and fell into Link's arms. I heard a gentle chuckle. I instantly felt my face grow hot. **

"**Milady you are beginning to make a habit of this." He chuckled. **

"**I…….Sorry." was all I could muster. **

"**Come, everyone awaits." He said while opening his hand to me. **

**My eyes opened with shock. I scoffed in shock. Link just looked at me questioningly.**

"**Who, everyone?" I gasped.**

"**Why all the sages of Hyrule will be present. The leader of the Terminan Guard, the Princess, you and I." He counted off to me.**

**Link once again beckoned for me to accompany him. All I body could was stand there. The blood must have drained from my face as Link questioned if I was ill. **

"**Just a little nervous," I sighed. Link gave me a loving smile and took hand. **

"**Jayne you will be fine; I shall be there with you. Don't worry." he soothed and he held my hand. Gingerly I walked with him to the dining room. As he nodded to the butler to open to door, Link turned his head and whispered in my ear.**

"**Forgive me, fair maiden I forgot to tell you how beautiful you look."**

**With that my cheeks began to glow fifty shades of red as the doors to the room full of guests opened. **

"**Announcing Lady Jayne and Sir Link!" called the butler. As soon as we were visible all the room's occupants stood up to acknowledge our presence. All I could do was nodded politely and smile to anyone who greeted me. Link on the other hand seemed pretty comfortable with all the attention. **

**Thankfully Link guided me to my seat, as I was sure I would stumble if I went alone. Link sat in the vacant chair beside me. **

"**Welcome friends. We are having this dinner to welcome Lady Jayne to Hyrule." The other guests of the meal agreed in unison and toasted my arrival. The dinner soon was served. For the entire meal I had to rely on Link to tell me what to eat and what not to eat. Thankfully the conversation was rarely was directed to me. But when it was Link would quickly cover for me when I got lost. After the meal ended, Link informed me that it is custom for everyone to socialise. I nodded in agreement and gazed around, completely lost. **

"**Why, Jayne come hither. There is a person I would care for you to meet." said Princess Zelda as she took my hand and practically dragged my across the room. Before I could protest, I was pushed in front of a tall black haired man in a blue tunic. The look in his eyes was intense and greedy. I immediately began to feel uncomfortable around this stranger. **

"**Greetings my fair maiden. Yours presence honours me. May I ask your name?" he asked with fake sincerity. **

"**Jayne. Yours?" I replied as uninterested as possible. **

"**Sir Blake of the Terimian Guard." He replied in a tone that increased my distaste. **

**Zelda must have sensed the lack of talking when she joined the conversation. **

"**Sir Blake, I do not believe that Lady Jayne has seen the castle's beautiful court garden." She merrily suggested. **

**With that Sir Blake took me by the hand and led me out of the glass doors and into a quiet garden. He continued to talk about the warm summer and the beautiful hylian rose blossoms. Blake walked around to my left and side. To look at ease I brushed a stray hair behind my ear. Blake grasped my wrist and pushed against the pillar of the court gazebo. I coughed at the force. Blake glared at the symbol on my left hand. **

"**Such power you will bring to our lands." he chuckled as he took a lock of my hair and inhaled its scent. "You are such a prize, a bonus. Power and innocent beauty." He hissed. I attempted to call for Link but he covered my mouth with his lips. I tried to push him away with all my strength. He won and pushed me back against the pillar. I looked to the moon in desperation. Out of instinct I push my left hand against Blake. **

"**Lucshada!" I screamed with as much energy as I had. A ball of white light erupted out of my hand and sent my attacker flying. I stared in shock as he was sent crashing through the glass door we walked through yet a while ago. **

**Before I could move Link and some of the sages came running out side. Link came running up to me with a worried look on his face. **

"**I'm sorry…." I whispered as I pushed by him. I ran into the castle, while I began to feel tears stinging my eyes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I ran out of the dinning hall, down one of the numerous corridors. I ran and ran although my tears blinded me. I didn't care where I went. I followed where my heart guided. Before I knew it, I was standing in a large circular room. It was similar to a chapel. I heard footsteps come towards me. Desperately I looked for somewhere to hide. The last thing I needed right now was to confront Blake again. **

**With huge relief I spotted a stand in the centre of the room. Quietly I crouched behind it. The footsteps grew louder. I swore my heart beat echoed through the spacious room. Gingerly I placed my hand over my mouth to silence my nervous breathing. The footsteps grow closer a shadow looms over me. I feel my body begin to shake in fear. **

"**Jayne…?" a voice I immediately recognised. Tears of relief escaped my eyes. Link's eyes widened in shock I could feel him wrap his arms around me. Link's sudden motion of love made me sob even harder into his chest.**

"**By the Goddesses! Jayne what happened?" Link questioned with a look of pain in his eyes. **

"**Sir….. Blake…," was as all I could muster into his chest. I could see the rage build up in his eyes. Link then helped me up. But as I looked back something caught my eye. The symbol that appeared on my hand decorated the wall of what seemed like a chapel. Slowly I released myself form Link's grasp to get a further look. As I stepped away I turned back to look at Link. A cloud of confusion and curiosity filled his eyes. **

"**Milady, what are you doing?" Link questioned. **

"**Link…. This is the symbol that appeared on my hand. I don't know why but-" I was cut off by the tap of light footsteps coming from behind. Link and I swiftly turned around for fear of Sir Blake. **

"**You are drawn to it, correct?" interrupted Zelda. My eyes widened in shock. **

"**How?!" I stammered. A gentle knowing smile spread across Zelda's face. **

"**I can see it in your eyes. Jayne the symbol on your hand is the Winged Triforce. As you know I hold the Triforce of Wisdom, meaning that I am the Princess of Destiny. Link, holds the Triforce of Courage therefore he is the Hero of Time. Unfortunately Ganondorf hold the Triforce of Power thus making him the King of Evil." I nodded to show that I understood. Zelda continued, "Jayne you hold the Winged Triforce. Therefore, meaning, that you are the Princess of Hope. Also as you hold the full Winged Triforce, you are the Heroine of Destiny."**

**I couldn't move. I was a legendary hero just like Link. I looked to Link who was smiling at me warmly. **

"**If Jayne is a legendary heroine, does she not have a weapon?" Link inquired with a hint of excitement in his voice. Zelda's smile slowly faded. **

"**There is a problem though. There is a song with a foreign language. Link can you play the melody on the ocarina, please?" **

**Link took out his ocarina and played the melody. As soon as I heard the tune my eyes opened of shock. **

"**Hold on! I know that song! It's called "The Rose"." I shouted with excitement. **

"**It was the first song I learned to sing properly!" I gigged excitedly **

"**I knew you would know it." Zelda smiled as she made a motion at me to sing the song. Taking a deep breath, I began. The notes escaped my lips and echoed around the room. I glanced over at Link his eyes were open in shock. I guess he never thought that I could sing. As I started the second verse, the floor began to glow. As I looked down the glowing lights on the floor began to form the shape of a red rose. The image surrounded me and began to glow even brighter by the end of the song; the lights slowly begin to grow around my body. The lights had grown so bright my eyes were forced shut. A warm tingling feeling grew around my body as the lights continued to surround me. Eventually the tingling took over my body. I slowly opened my eyes; the light had gone with no evidence bar the fact that Link and Zelda were shielding their eyes with their hands. **

**Link was the first to open his eyes and look at me. His eyes opened in shock as his eyes travelled up and down my body. My heart skipped a beat when I looked at myself. My whole attire had gone under a complete transformation. I was now wearing a creamy blue tunic cross dress. The gerudo's silver gauntlets ordained my wrists. As my eyes explored my garb further, I realised I was wearing silver chain mail. My feet were protected by beautifully ornate brown leather boots. Also an empty scabbard and a light weight hylian shield were strapped to my back.**

"**Oh, my……. Gosh…….." were the only words I could muster. When I looked back up to Link and Zelda, they were still in awe. But they weren't looking at me; they were transfixed on something behind me. As I investigated I was greeted by an enchanting sight. The stand that was formerly there had vanished. Instead, a beautiful broad sword stood proudly ahead of me. A golden winged triforce guarded as the hilt and to top it all off, a single rose twisted up the blade of the sword and a single red rose blossom rested on the hilt of the sword. **

**The echo of footsteps interrupted my chain of taught. **

"**By the Goddesses!" exclaimed Impa, the shadow sage. **

"**Will I?" I questioned Link and Zelda. The smile answered my question. Turning back, I faced the sword. As my fingertips touch the hilt, the rose shrunk allowing the petals to float down. Taking a deep breath, I grasped the hilt of the sword and pull with all my might. Pulling with all my might, I felt the sword budge slightly. With my heart racing a gave one more hard thug. Finally the was in my hands. I gazed at the beauty of the blade. Surprisingly the sword was quite light weight. **

**I turned to smile at Link, just as I was about to walk over to him, but we were rudely interrupted. The uneven stomp of footsteps walking towards us filled our ears. The echo of Sir Blake's painful grunts filled our ears; I immediately turned to look at Link. I could see fire returning to his eyes. Out of instinct I felt my grip on my newly obtained sword tighten. Finally he came into view. His eyes immediately stared hatefully at my. **

"**You wretch, you're the Heroine of Destiny?!" he snarled. By this stage Link was shaking with anger. He moved in front to protect me; Zelda immediately seemed to cop on. Moving towards Link I whispered I his ear.**

"**Please let me handle this, I want to show him I am just as strong as you".**

**Link looked deep into my eyes. Gingerly me nodded at my. Confidently I walked forward. Zelda and Impa watched intently. Blake watched me greedily as I moved closer. **

"**Why Jayne, that battles attire of yours is very alluring!" he sniggered. I could hear Zelda and Impa gasp behind me, as my blood boiled. Swiftly, I grabbed the hilt of sword and smashed it into his face. A painful grunt escaped him as his nose was instantly broken. As he bent down in pain, I grasped his shoulder and dug my knee into his chest. Weakly he slouched to the floor. Happily I walked away. When I looked back at Link he had a cheeky smile on his face. Impa was smirking to herself and Zelda looked speechless. **

"**Guard take him to the dungeon!" cried Impa. **

**Link came up beside me, leaning in he whispered into my ear. **

"**I couldn't have done it any other way" he whispered as his breath on my neck sent shivers down my spine. All I could do was smile. As Link and Impa lead Sir Blake away, I gazed back at Zelda. Immediately she spots me struggling to hold back a yawn. **

"**Jayne, your body seems to be telling you that it needs rest. I assume a good night's rest shall not to stray." She advised. Waving goodbye, I trudged back down to my room. The day's exertions had finally begun to catch up me. Just as I reached the door to my room, Link came running up to me. A sorrowful look had won over Link's usual expressions. **

"**Jayne my lady, Impa and I have just learned that we cannot keep that obscene villain in the dungeon, due to Terminian law." He almost spat with frustration. **

"**What? Is he being freed?" I gasped, feeling my grip on my door handle tighten.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay guys. I recently started college so everything is crazy!**

**NO FLAMES PLEASE & THANK YOU!**

**Enjoy!xx**

**Link shook his head in response. A sigh of relief escapes my lips as the panic which built up in me subsided. **

"**Allow me to come in, I shall explain. But not here." He whispered to me.**

**Sensing how tense he had become, I nodded in agreement. Quickly I opened the door and allowed him in. **

**As I closed the door I put my fingers up to my lips. Link gives me an odd look. Quietly I sneaked up to the bathroom door, with one hand reaching up to the hilt of my new sword and the other to the handle of the bathroom door. Winking at Link, I push the door open. A startled gasp echoed from the bathroom of my room. **

"**Lady Jayne! We were just eh? Preparing the bath for you!" squeaked the youngest maid. Smirking I turn to Link, who has his trademark raised eyebrow at the three maids. **

"**Yes ladies, I thank you but you are dismissed for tonight." I ordered smugly. When the ladies had remorsefully had left the room, I saw that Link was using all his strength to hold back a laugh. Turning to him I gave him 'go head' look and that same heart lifting laughter filled my bedroom. Once he calmed down he went and sat on a chair which he sat the day before, worrying for my safety. **

"**So, Link what is going to happen about that disgusting rat Blake?" I continued the topic once we were sure that the maids were not outside the door. **

"**Well, my lady." quickly I turned to him, immediately he gave me an apologetic look as if he had offended me. I just smiled warmly at him. **

"**Please Link, just call me Jayne. No need for any formalities." I giggled warmly at him. Just then I realised a giggled, within a second blood has rushed to my cheeks. Quickly I turned to the full mirror in my room and tried to remove the armour and scabbard from me. **

"**Very well, Jayne", he said somewhat proudly, "I have to escort that pile of filth back to Termina so he can be put to trial." He continued**

**I nodded, still too embarrassed to speak. I desperately fiddled with my armour to try and get myself to calm down. Before I realised, Link was standing behind me with a slight smile and a strong tinge of pink to his cheeks.**

"**Here, let me help you", he whispered hoarsely. Before I could object he was standing behind me. I couldn't bare to look at him, my eyes immediately darted to the floor as he spun me around with his large hand to show me how to undo my armour. I felt my face grow hotter and hotter by the second. I was in my bedroom, alone with Link and he was helping me take my armour off! **

"_**Okay Jayne! Head out of the gutter!" **_**I mentally slapped myself as I tried to calm myself down. **

**The soft clank of chainmail hitting the floor echoed in the room. Slowly I looked up at Link; a bright pink blush had covered his entire face. All I could do was smile. Quickly I turned around to make sure I was decent, a soft tunic hugged my body, and it was surprisingly comfy. An awkward silence slowly began to fill the room trying to break it I turned back to Link.**

"**When are you leaving? Will the journey be long?" I questioned. **

**The look on Link's face already told me the answer. **

"**We must leave tonight, the journey should talk two days to get there and two back," he sighed as he took his hat off and ran a hand through his hair. As I watched him do this I had to resist the urge to lick my lips. Link looked up at me with a slight smile on his lips. I could immediately tell something was worrying him. **

"**Link, what's wrong? Before you say there isn't, there is. I'm a woman. We know these thing." I joked. Link gawked at me wide eyed, but surely a playful smirk grew on his lips. **

"**Well….. I… it just that I have this unshakable sense that something bad is going to happen," He sighed, his voice pleading for some comfort. At that moment all my awkwardness disappeared as my heart took over. It broke at the sight of him this worried. Without a single hesitation I sat on the bed and patted the bed for him to sit down. Link suddenly froze as he audibly gulped. I couldn't help myself, but giggle **_**again**_**!**

"**Don't worry, I don't bite!" I joked; Link went purple as he quickly sat beside me. **

"**Okay Link, here's the thing. You are going to escort that pig back to Termina. It won't be a problem for a big 'Mr. Hero' like you. But if something bad is going to happen shouldn't Zelda, the sages or even I sense the danger?" I question. Link simple nodded as if I was right, "Anyway if Zelda, any of the sages or I sense anything dangerous; I'll come as fast as I can!" I exclaimed as I jumped off the bed and landed in a funny stance. Link immediately burst out laughing. **

"**Thank you Jayne. You really made my worries disappear and you would be a great ally!" he chuckled as he walked towards the door. "Tonight I leave, I will see you on my return." He smiled still slightly chuckling as he exited my room. With that I crawled into bed with a smile. **

**Life without Link in the castle was so not the same. Impa thought it would be a good idea to start my training since there was no 'distractions'. My only reply was a glare. **

"**Do the course AGAIN!" shouted Impa her arms crossed and tapping her foot. **

"**What? I've done it FIVE TIMES! I want to be able to walk in the morning!" I roared back with the same level of ferocity. Just as the argument was about to get physical Zelda walked in, which was good in my case as I'm sure Impa would beat through the obstacle course again. **

"**Impa, I feel our Jayne has enough practise for one day. I feel she must rest, it has been three turns of the glass since the sun has faded." Zelda ordered kindly. I sigh of relief and exhaustion escaped my lips while Impa's only reply was an annoyed grunt. **

"**Thank you your highness," I whispered to her as I bowed, "is it alright if I go and rest?" I questioned as I stifled a yawn. Zelda simply laughed and nodded at my request as did my best to stagger to my quarters. **

**By the time I reached my bed I did not have energy to lift the covers let alone remove the chain mail and armour that adorned my body from the training. Without a hesitation I fell into a disturbed sleep;**

_**Clouds covered the entire sky, blocking nearly all the light of the moon. It was quiet, almost too quiet, like the world was waiting for something to happen. As my mind travelled further into my dream, a horrid sight came into view. A carriage with the Royal Hylian seal lay wrecked on the ground with dead and unconscious knights**__**scattered around the wreck. My view came to a desperate sight; link was struggling to sit, pain written all over his face, Epona supported his back with her leg as she whinnied with all her might as if to call for help. The vision zoomed in on Link as weak whispers escaped his lips.**_

"_**Jayne…"was all that he said before he fell unconscious.**_

**I wanted to wake up, every part of my body was screaming at me. But something wouldn't let me wake up. **

_**My vision changed to a different location. Somewhere so familiar, then it hit me. It was the Temple of Time. I began to panic. As my vision focused more I saw Blake walk into the temple laughing. **_

"_**My Lord, soon you shall be free!" he proclaimed. He continued to stalk towards the altar. Silently he took out the three spiritual stones and the Ocarina of Time. I knew Link was the Master Sword still of the Door of Time as the only barrier. After Blake placed the stones on the altar, an eerie version of the Song of Time filled the temple.**_

"_**Lord Ganondorf, you are free!" he roared, as a sinister laugh filled the temple.**_

**I shot upright in the bed. Frantically I ran into the corridors of the castle grabbing my sword, the Blade of the Rose.**

"**Guards! Get Princess Zelda and Lady Impa!" I roared at the top of my lungs.**

**The patter of light footsteps followed my heavy stomps echo throughout the corridors. I ran down the stairs to where Link had waited for me. A single tear of worry and anger slipped down my face. **

"**Lady Jayne, did you feel it?" gasped Zelda as she tried to catch her breath. **

"**Not only did I feel it. I saw it!" Zelda and Impa immediately turned all there attentions to me. **

"**Link is in grave danger. Not only that, the Temple of Time is under attack! Sir Blake is a minion of Ganon!" I cried. **

**With that everyone scrambled. Zelda ordered me to prepare for battle and saddle a horse of great speed. Just as quickly as everyone assembled, they were already preparing. **

**I ran out to the stable I saddled the swiftest stallion I could find. **

"**Lady Jayne, take this. It is a potion that can heal Link and you if you need it! Take care!" shouted Zelda after my as I galloped out into Hyrule Field. **

"_**Hold on, please Link! I'm coming!" **_**I silently prayed as I galloped into the night. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay guys! Life is CRAZY! Please review because I am getting discouraged! Again I own nothing Zelda at all! **

**I pushed the stallion to go faster as we galloped into the night. When I came into a large open plain I pulled the stallion to a stop. I had no idea where Link was or even how to get to Termina. Looking up to the sky I begged for some kind of indication is which way to go. I racked my brains. **

"_**Think Jayne! THINK!"**_** I yelled at myself mentally. Then it hit me. If I could get to Epona, she would lead me to Link. I prayed with all my heart that this worked as I sang 'Epona's Song' at the top of my lungs. When I finished all I heard was silence, I closed my eyes and listened. The only sound was the clap of thunder in the distance. With every second of silence my heart sank as I knew Link was getting weaker and weaker by the second. **

**Then I heard it. My eyes sprang open as the distant sound of hooves and a whinny filled my now hylian shaped ears. I cried tears of joy when Epona came into view. She skidded to a stop in front of me and looked at me with wild panicked eyes. My heart broke for her. Looking in her eyes I reached out and stroked her face.**

"**Epona, where is Link? I can help….." I spoke softly to her. As soon as I said Link, Epona's ears pricked and galloped off into the distance. Without a second to lose, I pushed the stallion into a gallop and followed closely behind as rain began to pleat down from the heavens. The sight that came into view was even more horrific than my dream. Blood was everywhere. Then I saw him. **

"**LINK!" I cried tears running down my face as I ran to him. I falling to my knees in front of him I gently stroked his cheeks. He was so cold. I pleaded with him to open his eyes. After a minute, he started to stir. I was never so happy. Pulling the bottle of potion from my back satchel, I lifted his head and made him drink the entire bottle. Speaking soothing words while doing so, it made me think that only a few days ago he was doing this for me. I watch as he tried to stay conscious and speak to me, but it only came as a wheeze. I squeezed his hand as I studied his wounds. His green tunic was now crimson and tattered and torn his abdomen gasp, torn and exposed to the elements. **

"**God, Link…. I'm so sorry…" I whispered as a tear trickled down my cheek. **

**I closed my eyes trying not to break down now was not the time. That's when I heard something I never want to hear again. A deep eerie horn filled the air. My head snapped up to find the source of that dreaded noise. The sight before my terrified me, a hoard of moblins, dressed in the skin of their fallen prey. Their blood stained faces visible in the dark rainy night.**

"**Link! Wake up please…" I shook him violently. "Link! WAKE THE FUCK UP!" I slapped him making him jerk awake. He stared giving me dirty look.**

"**Jayne! Why did you strike me?" He gasped, considerably brighter from the potion, bar the fact this torso was still wounded and bleeding. **

"**Look to the horizon!" I pointed, "No way I can face them alone! Not yet and you are wounded!" **

**I gasped as the hoard of moblins start to charge towards us. I pull Link up and pulls his arm over my shoulder. Epona automatically trots over to Link as nudges him with her nose worriedly. I push him up on the mare.**

"**Jayne!" he winces "What are you doing?" he called as I jump up on my stallion. **

"**I'll meet you back at the castle go! LINK GO!" I draw my sword facing the hoard, hearing Link gallop off. I heart beats faster as I gallop towards the hoard. **

_**NOW OR NEVER! **_** My mind screamed as I raised my sword for the first strike. **


	6. Chapter 6

**So Sorry guys for the wait, a have so much on my plate, but I will try to update each month from now on! Thank you for reviews, they are the reason I continued and suggestions are welcome! **

**Lovz **

**Princess of Hope xxx**

**Desclaimer: I own nothing for the _Legend of Zelda_ franchise. I only own my OC**

Everything seemed to move slower, the snarl of the moblins echoed through the air. Swinging my sword I decapitated the first moblin, black blood sprayed over me. The horde kept coming, one after another I killed.

"I c..can't keep this u…up much more" I panted. Suddenly the horde parted, as I watched the scene unfold. The largest moblin with a chain of hylian skulls as a belt confronted me. Jumping back it swung its axe, the spear at the tip slit across my stomach making a gash. Crying out I fell to my knees, a tear ran down my face. I had failed.

_I'm sorry Link… _ran through my mind. Just as the axe was about to come down, I felt this surge of energy rip through me. I closed my eyes and opened my heart setting free. A ring of white light erupted from me as I released the winged triforce. Screaming from the strain of trying to maintain control, my body shook. As the energy surge faded I collapsed to my knees and passed out

"Link…." I mumbled, before everything went black.

"What the happened to her?" an agitated voice rang out, "She has been unconscious for three days and no one will tell me why she won't wake up!"

That was when I recognised the voice, it was Link. The pain in his voice made my heart break. The slam of the room door shook the room as footsteps grew closer. The warm feeling of a strong hand caressing mine relaxed me that was when I heard something I never wanted to hear again.

"Please, J.. Jayne wake up..." a broken sob stopped his speech, taking a breath Link continued. "You appeared into my life and made everything better. After saving Hyrule and being named Hero of Time, everything I ever wanted was taking away from me." I stayed still, stuck in the twilight of consciousness' and unconsciousness. A small droplet fell on my hand, Link was crying. "Even Zelda rejected me, after everything I had done for her, I lost my home, the Kokiri Forest too small for me, t...then you came. I am falling for you… and I just m...met you. You made it better; I c...can not lose you. Am I not allowed to be selfish? Just this one time?" his sobbing became thicker and thicker, his speech was no longer coherent all I could make out was the plea; "P...please wake up…"

For another two days it was the same, I was too exhausted to wake up from the drain the winged triforce had put on my body. I heard Link come into me each day. As per usual he came into visit me, to fill me in on what was happening in the castle and more importantly, if Ganondorf had been found.

"So, after Zelda through the fit", he sniggered "I stole her journal after she left, apparently she is a little jealous of you" I could hear the bittersweet tone of his voice, hearing the shuffle of feet and weight I assumed he was about to leave, what he did next dumbfounded me. Feeling his breath on my face, I jolted a little, his lips on my forehead made me stir. As he steeped back he repeated his plea "Please wake up."

That is what I did; with all my energy I tried to open my eyes. All I could do was flutter my eyelids, Link obviously noticed as he grabbed my hand, and roared for the nurse.

"Come on, Jayne. That's it. Open your eyes please!" he pleaded squeezing my hand. Opening my eyes I looked at Link, my vision blurred and slowly focusing to the light.

"Link..?" I whispered my voice horse. All Link did was nod like an idiot that make me laugh and cringe from the pain in my stomach. I watched the scene in slow motion as a nurse ran in with some pink potion in a bottle

"Drink, every last drop and you shall be healed. It is a potion from Impa herself." The nurse instructed me. Link helped me as I drank the vile lumpy liquid. Link watched me like a hawk as the colour to my face returned and my eyes brightened.

"Wow, it worked…" I gasped, but before I could move Link grabbed me.

"Thank the Goddesses" he whispered then kissed me.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi Guys… Sorry about the delay again! Everything is a bit haywire. Please forgive me, **__**. Suggestions are welcome… PM me **__**. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I **_**DO NOT**_**own anything Zelda or Zelda related.**_

_**Enjoy xx**_

…_**..**_

This is a dream I knew it couldn't be real. But the movement of his lips against mine, the tingle of his unshaven face on my skin, the warmth of his arms and chest pressed hard against mine and the weight, the weight of his muscled arms and chest against my smaller body, securing and protecting me, ensuring that this was definitely real. After what seemed like an eternity, he released me; his breathing seemed laboured as did mine. I could feel my face redden looking into his eyes as did his, his eyes bright.

"I...I am sorry, m'lady. I… I should not have…" he muttered looking down.

Before he could continue I grabbed his hand making looking into his eyes and pecked his lips.

"Link," I pecked his lips again, "It's perfectly fine, I .." just as I was going to finish but Impa burst in. At that moment Link and I were in a compromising position. Link was leaning over me, supporting himself over me with his arms as I was lying under him. Link jumped back onto his knees as we both looked at Impa. We could almost hear the steam come out of her ears.

"What on Hyrule is going on here?!" she screamed. Link just stammered failing to speak, I got up from bed shakily to both the shock of Link and Impa.

"Forgive us, Lady Impa, Link hugged me out of joy to see I was awake. I couldn't take his weight so we fell back on the bed", blushing I explained giving my puppy eyes and then looking down. I could feel Link's eyes burning into my back.

"Very well Heroine. Do not let me catch you again." She relaxed her stance, "you must dress and prepare, and Ganondorf and he has not been found. If we send out troops we will panic the races of Hyrule. You two must go ahead." She explained urgency in her voice.

"You must leave at night, for fear one of his spies are already among the castle." She stated and nodded before exiting. I didn't know how to feel or what to expect, on one hand, the excitement bubbled within me. I was going on an adventure with Link! But a fear at the back of my mind festered. I could die; even worse people I was beginning to care about could die. I sighed, feeling my shoulders drop, before I could sink any deeper into my worries I heard Link move.

"Be calm Jayne, there are perils, but we will conquer them. Together," he encouraged. It eased my worries slightly. Time would tell.

Walking into the courtyard, the darkening sky became visible. The true adventure would begin soon. Silence cloaked over the courtyard, just as the new hooded cloak a gift for Zelda did my shoulders. It was so peaceful, almost like the calm before the storm. A gentle breeze swirled around me lifting my cloak slightly exposing the heroine garb that I adored.

An excited whiny and a shout startled me from my trance. Spinning around Link try to warn me as a large white stallion barged at me. I stood my ground realizing who the excited beast was, the horse that stood in battle with me. He skipped to a halt just before me and nudged me gently. Shocked I stroked his face.

"He survived!" I exclaimed in shock, "What is his name?" I asked Link as walked with Epona towards us. Link smiled sadly and went to stroke the horse's mane as Epona trotted off to graze.

"He has none, his owner past to paradise before he named him. No one could tame him, until you… He is yours to name" he smiled. I stopped and looked at the horse and into his eyes.

"I shall name him Onóir, my home's old tongue for honour..." I smiled at him and Link. I paused as I heard a wolf cry, I looked up to see a full moon adorning the sky. I mounted to horse as Link did.

"We must leave. Zelda cannot bid us farewell for fear we are being watched. We shall exit the side gate and head to Gerudo Valley. The training grounds shall help to hone your skills," he stated before kicking Epona into a canter. I followed close behind, amazing at how Link moved. The guard opened the gate and into the moon illuminated Hylian night we galloped.

We spent the full night on the move, wanting to reach the entrance by dawn. It was a hard gallop. The game was very misleading, we past numerous small farms and villages. The fabled Lon Lon Ranch was visible in the distance. As we reached the entrance to the Valley, the ground grew redder. The deeper crimson the ground became the more something felt off. Link pulled to a stop.

"You feel it do you?" he questioned. I simply nodded about to answer but a growl quieted my words out of the valley game two patrolling Stalfos'. The two patrollers moved closer. They were horrid. Putrid flesh hung of their bones and the scent of rotten flesh surrounded us. Their eyes glowed with malice. Link pulled me behind a rock for cover as they moved our way.

Gerudo Valley had fallen, were the Gerudo's alive? Was the Spirit Sage and Temple safe?


End file.
